The Descendent
'"The Descendent" '''is the fourth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the eighty-second episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on August 10, 2014. In the episode, a dinner party between Deeba, Elena, President Amy, Blake, and others goes terribly wrong when Deeba's brothers upset their grandmother with talk of imminent war. Deeba and Elena console each other upstairs. The Episode "Deeba, get the plates!" Deeba did as her mother said. Her grandmother, Elena, was putting finishing touches on the main course. Her great-Aunt, Tamara, was fanning herself in an arm chair. "Get your brothers, Deeba," Elena said, giving the cooking pot a stir. Deeba's four brothers, Alexander, Hannibal, Julius, and Douglas, were upstairs in the lounge. They were all older than Deeba, who was 19. They had converted the lounge into a makeshift war chamber. "If we mobilize troops at Central Plaza, we stand a better chance of crushing the Tomorrows than if we went in through the Esplande," Alexander said. "Yes," Hannibal said, "but if we send F-16s and Q-33's in through the Western Border, they can't use their RPA missiles on us." "Cool it gents," Douglas said, "We have a lady present." Deeba rolled her eyes. "Time for dinner. And no war talk in front of grandma." The boys scoffed and followed Deeba downstairs. President Amy was already in attendance. She was happily conversing with Deeba's father. The boys joined their cousins, Tamara's grandchildren. Deeba scanned the crowd. Rhys, who died only one year before Gallifreyan, was once her go-to conversation guy. Rhys's husband was here today, but he was talking with Callum, their son. "Well, if it isn't Deebz." "Oh, there you are!" Deeba cried. She hugged Blake, Callum's grandson and Deeba's best friend. "Was it ultra awkward til I arrived?" "It always is," Deeba replied. "Hey, Blake!" Julius called, "Why don't you hang out with your own gender for a change?" "Hmm," Blake said sarcastically, "Because there's no better way to lift my spirits than talking with you about the imminent destruction of innocent people. Cheers." Julius scowled and rejoined his brothers. "Dinner!" Elena called. The families clustered into the spacious dining room. Tamara led the family in a short memorial prayer for Gallifreyan and Rhys. Then, Deeba helped Elena serve dinner. While the Gallifreyan family was richer than Camelot itself, they lived beneath their means. The house was a gift, but there were no servants, cooks, valets, etc. It was unnecessary. "Delicious, as always, El," Amy said. "Glad to know I haven't made anyone gag," Elena joked. "Who's to say I haven't gagged?" Alexander said with a demonstrative choke. Deeba glared at him. R00D. "What activities have you been up to lately?" Callum asked Blake. "Well," Blake said, "Now that I'm 20, I can apply for the Peace Corps. I want to aid the reforestation efforts in Erut Nevda." "B-OOOOORRRRIIIINNNNGGGG" Hannibal cried. "Hannibal," Deeba's mother scorned. Deeba's father glowered. "Peacekeeping is so useless once we go to War," Alexander said. "Exactly," Douglas agreed, "I know you don't like to talk about it, Grandma, but you have to admit it'd be exciting." "Exciting?" Elena said with clenched fists, "Death is NOT exciting." "What do you think Madam President?" Douglas asked. Amy lifted her eyebrows. "I never condone violence." Hannibal rolled his head. "Come OOONNN." "That is enough!" Deeba's mother said, reprimanding her son, "I'll hear no more of this!" "Dad, don't YOU agree?" Julius asked. The father said nothing. "Oh, yes, the deaths of millions. Glorious!" Elena jumped from her chair and hurried from the room. "You miserable boys," Deeba's mother said, burying her face in her arm. Blake made a "good for you" sign with his hand. Alexander tried to look like he didn't care. The rest of the guests sat silently. Deeba looked at everyone in turn. Most looked guilty, but they hadn't done anything. Why were her brothers so difficult? Deeba's head whipped to the side. Something caught her eye outside. Like something had moved. Or someone. "Did you see that?" Deeba said to Blake, who was next to her. "Um, yeah, I saw that." "Who do you think it was?" "Are you joking? The whole argument that just went down? You don't know who did that?" "Oh..." Deeba said, "Excuse me." Deeba got up and left the room. She found Elena in her bedroom, crying, holding a picture of Gallifreyan. "Oh, Grandma," Deeba hurried to hug her. Elena tried to hide her tears. "I'm sorry, it just upsets me." "It upsets me too," Deeba said, "I hate the thought of war." Elena shook herself as if trying to shake the sadness away. "Close the curtains will you? It's drafty in here." Deeba went to the window. Something caught her eye again. Was someone in the woods? No, it was fine. The security was one of the best in the world. It was probably a guard. Deeba shut the curtains and rejoined her grandmother. "Tell me the stories, Grandma." Elena smiled. "Alright." Elena pulled a large, heavy book from her bookshelf. "Storytime by Niall Oficiali." "Aunt Niall," Deeba said with a grin. Elena told Deeba's favorite tale, the one which had enamored her since birth. The story of the Gingerbread Empire, a misguided Mayor and his true love, a woman turned to evil without friendship, of a brother and sister who fell from marriage when a horrible secret pulled them apart, of an Italian man who sacrificed himself to save people he hardly knew. Elena always skipped Chapter 2. Elena read, "'We are,' Gallifreyan donned her hat, 'The Cult of Gallifrey.'" "The Cult of Gallifrey," Deeba repeated. Elena smiled. "A lovely tale." "Are any of the members still alive?" "Oh, Deeba, dearest, the Cult is but a myth. There is no longer a Cult of Gallifrey." "But there was at one time. It says so in the book." "The book is legend. They're stories." "But Gallifreyan herself lived through those tales," Deeba protested. Elena stroked her granddaughter's hair. "Galifreyan was an amazing woman in the most ordinary way. Prosperity, bravery, love. The Cult of Gallifrey died dozens of years ago." "No headquarters?" "None." "I wish it was still around." "Well," Elena said with a nostalgic smile, "Mom always said her family was her Cult." Deeba smiled. "Oh, Mom. She was actually a delight at the end of her life. There would be days when she would say the most wise things, and then other days when she would talk nonstop about the 33rd Doctor and the number six." "33rd Doctor? That was ages ago." "Oh, I know. The 71st Doctor has a lot to live up to." "I miss 70." "Same!" "Elena!" Tamara called from downstairs, "We're going to have dessert!" "Word of warning," Elena said, handing the book to Deeba, "Your father made the shortcake." Deeba took the book and helped her grandmother to the stairs. "Put that back on the shelf, will you? I like to keep it when you have nightmares." "I'm 19!" Deeba retorted. Elena pinched her cheek. "I know." Deeba let out a laugh. Elena waved. "Good talk." "Good talk," Deeba responded. She watched Elena descend the stairs. She returned to the bedroom and put the book back on its shelf. Her eyes fell on the curtain. She quickly checked outside. She didn't see anyone. So she must have been imagining a guard or something. Whatevs. She then demonstrated how klutzy she was when she tripped over a chair leg and fell face first into Elena's closet. "Arguvaaugh!" Deeba moaned. She got up and instantly smelled Elena's clothes. They smelled like oak and soap. Deeba stepped back into the room and kicked the chair she tripped over. She dusted herself off and turned to go. But there was something on the top shelf of the closet. It was...familiar... Deeba grabbed it. "Deeba? Honey, you coming?" "I'll be right there, Dad!" Deeba turned it over in her hands. Where did she see that? Her room? The lounge? Dining room? Forest? Bedroom? BOOK! Deeba flapped through Storytime until she found the page she was looking for. The Cult of Gallifrey. There was a painting of a member. No face, or head, really, but the outfit. The distinguishable outfit. What she had in her hand was a match. A red beanie. Elena had a red beanie from the Cult of Gallifrey. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Deeba kept seeing someone outside her window. This is later addressed in the following episode, "The Visitor." References Deeba and Elena speak of the 33rd, 70th, and 71st Doctors, implying Doctor Who ''is still airing 78 years from now. The book from which Elena reads is written by Niall. "Chapter 2" is supposed to be ''Adventureland. The line "'We are,' Gallifreyan donned her hat, 'The Cult of Gallifrey.'" is a line from "We Are" of Ghost Genocide. Trivia *Deeba's brothers, Alexander, Hannibal, Douglas, and Julius are named after four historical figures famous for warfare: Alexander the Great, Hannibal (of Rome), Douglas MacArthur, and Julius Caesar. *This, together with "The Visitor" is the first double-episode feature of the fifth season. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes